


Mama Done Told Me

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [52]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Humor, Mommy Kink, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Our Heroes discuss a remarkable coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Done Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series. It was written out of my eternal bemusement with the fact that so much Spike fanfic deals with daddy kink, when it seems that the Spike of canon is far more likely to have a mommy kink.
> 
> Spike's canonical middle name has never been revealed, but I'd already decided that Bill was named after both grandfathers, and referred to Bill as "William Henry Junior" in previously written stories. By fortuitous coincidence, Peter David, who came up with the last name Pratt, has said he intended the name as an homage to Boris Karloff, whose real name was William Henry Pratt. I decided that Henry was as good a middle name for Spike as any, and when I noticed that this made for the coincidence discussed below...

Spike came with a convulsive grunt, his shoulders locking up like granite under her hands. For an infinite moment he shuddered against her, spending in short, sharp, jerky thrusts, and then, fiber by fiber, relaxed, sinking into the slick, sticky warmth of their conjoined bodies, sweat and spunk and the salty-sweet musk of her pussy.

For awhile they lay there in the amber glow of candlelight - it wasn't supposed to be romantic, it was just easier on sensitive vampire eyes, but you couldn't deny the other advantages. Buffy lipped the line of his collarbone, luxuriating in his weight pinning her to the rumpled sheets, Spike's low rumbling purr of content thrumming through them both. At length he rolled lazily off and spread a hand across her belly, fingers spanning the bump that in the last two weeks had gone from barely there to baby on board. "Coming along nicely, Slayer," he said.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "The way you keep feeding me, I'll - oh! Oh, it moved! It moved! Oh, did you feel that, did you feel?"

She sat up, leaning back against the pillows, and pressed his hand closer. Spike laid his ear against her belly, and broke into that proud-papa grin that graced his face so often these days. "Oh, love," he whispered, husky and adoring, and kissed her navel. "My little mum-to-be..."

His cock was swelling against her thigh again. The weirdest things got him hot, sometimes. And Daddy Spike? Not an unsexy concept. Buffy reached down and took ahold, squeezing him fondly. "The first time I peed on that stick, I thought, 'Oh my god, this is real.' And then I told you, and I thought, 'OK, now it's really real.' And then we saw the doctor, and - I keep thinking it can't get any realer, and it keeps doing it." The flutter in her belly wasn't all baby. "We have to settle on names. The ultrasound's next week, and all we have is Definitely Not Sid Or Nancy. I was thinking about Jayden Elijah if it's a boy - "

"Pfft," Spike said with a dismissive wave. "'s a girl. I can tell."

She thumped him with a pillow. "How?"

"Just can. Predator thing. You wouldn't understand. And that's a poncy name. Might as well name him Sue, since he's going to be a she anyway." He gave her a nip - nowhere near breaking skin; according to Spike, she'd stopped smelling biteable, whatever that meant, within a few weeks of conceiving. "What about family names, then? Something that doesn't scream, 'dump me head first in a rubbish tip?'"

"We're not naming a girl after me. I fear ending up in identical outfits." She considered. "What about grandparents? If it's a boy, we name it after his grandfathers, and if it's a girl - what were your parents' names?"

"Mum's name was Anne." There was a long pause, broken only when Buffy squeezed a little more insistently. "N' my dad's was William," Spike said grudgingly, as if this were information on the level of Defcon One nuclear warhead codes.

"So you're actually William Pratt Junior?" Buffy said, trying her best to suppress a giggle.

"Christ, no. Doesn't work that way across the pond." She might not smell biteable, but that pout of his definitely invited nibbles. "'Sides, he was William Arthur, I'm William Henry."

"Oh, well, that changes everything." She kissed his offended growl quiet, which took awhile. When they finally drew apart, "Huh. I never thought about it before, but your middle name is the same as my father's. And my middle name is the same as your mother's. Isn't that kind of a weird coincidence?" The peculiar expression on Spike's face couldn't all be attributed to what her hand was doing. "This is one of those things of which we'll never speak again, isn't it?"

Spike twitched. "Not if you're keen on Joyce Anne having siblings."

"You mean William Henry." She rolled him over, straddling his hips. "You realize if it's a boy, he'd be William Henry Junior."

"Better him than me." Spike reached up, cupping her swelling breasts - _woohoo, B cup, here I come!_ "But as it's a girl, it'll escape that fate worse 'n Jayden."

"Hmph," Buffy murmured. "I'll have you know some of my favorite people are named William Henry."

"Are they, now?"

"Mmm hmm." She rolled his straining cock against the still-slick curve of her belly, and Spike groaned, bucking underneath her. Buffy smiled, sly and knowing, and purred, "Now be a good boy and come to Mama, William."

Siblings, she decided a few minutes later, were_ not_ going to be a problem.

END


End file.
